LOVE
by TheDoloresSuicides
Summary: She was lonely and depressed. He was in need of comfort and love. Prize for sapphiresoul! Happy reading people xxx


Sasori hated the feeling of frustration.

Call him spoilt, call him needy and greedy but he wanted her so bad. The thought of making her smile, making her life and running his fingers through her locks was a tempting thing, something he wanted to do so badly for weeks, months, years. Sasori still remembered the day when she had first arrived, looking confused and dazed as she stood in the empty hallway, her hair in a messy bun.

He didn't know that feeling of staring at a human being and feeling his stomach churn, his heart twist and the feeling of being light-headed. Too many girls today always managed to pass the 'superficial barbie' look that failed to make him admire it. Instead, it disgusted him to no end, but seeing a fresh face free of make-up, with beautiful delicate features gave him inspiration for his puppet art work, and he suddenly wanted her to be his muse, and him to create the perfect being.

Insanity was something he never took lightly. Nor obssession.

For the next few weeks, he had tried to savour each time he could catch a glismpe of her face and would often draw in his sketch pad and go running home, breathless with excitement as he would start his new art project. Sasori remembered the pitiful face he put on when he had tried to talk to her, but ended up in as a total failure and with a crestfallen face in his expression.

It was hard to brush away the emtions when he saw her. It was hard to put in words what this feeling was, it left him giddy with excitement, made his heart pace go quicker and his skin turn rosy. For this unfamiliar feeling would dance around his heart, toy with his emotions and leave it on the floor, broken and scarred.

It was love.

Sakura never knew what this feeling was.

She hated the feeling of being helpless and not in control with her emotions. He was so different, he stood out from the crowd with those beautiful golden eyes and soft, smooth skin. Sakura remembered when she first saw him, and she felt so many bottled up emotions be left running loose, toying with her heart mercilessly as she desperately tried to talk to him, yet he always seemed unapproacable.

How pathetic.

She remembered the time when he went up to her and actually talked to her. Butterflies had swirled around her stomach, making it unable for her to speak and she ran away. Ran away, and blew her chance with a guy that seemed so interesting to her. He was handsome, yet delicate at the same time and she had heard from somewhere he made puppets. Life-like puppets that seemed to blend in with humans, yet stand out for their striking appearances.

She had also remembered that somebody say that he took his inspiration from beautiful girls. It made Sakura's heart shred to pieces, for she knew that she was nothing more to him than the girl with the pink hair, or the really smart girl. That's what guys usually viewed her as, and it made her feel so useless and unloved. Sakura wanted to be perfect in front of his eyes, he wanted her to talk to him, kiss her and to think about her day and night.

Call her greedy or selfish, but she had never experienced love before, since she was born in this world knowing that she was a damned child. The child of the affair, a mistake and a waste of oxygen. She was dull, like a shadow that slipped inside this world and would back away when the light came in, beautiful with striking looks and big smiles. Sakura was jealous that these girls could act so free and not give a damn that they were the pinacle of perfectness.

Ah, young love. And perfectness.

It hurt her so much that she could never go up to him, talk to him or express herself in this school. No wonder she would cry in the toilets, feel so suicidal and so alone, that she had grown used to it, and that vacancy in her heart was something she had grown with, ever since she could remember. Sakura laughed bitterly when she remembered herself, thinking that he would notice her one day and decided it was foolish to think like that.

Sakura could never be beautiful. And she could never be his muse.

Panic spread through his chest when he realized his sketchbook was gone. The drawings of her would be in a stranger's hands, and next day they'd put it all over the building, laughing at him. Sasori retraced his steps, his head pounding with panic and fear spreading through his viens like a fire, burning so bright.  
He hardly had any time to think, or look all that mattered was that he had to find that sketchbook before-

"I think you dropped this" Sasori froze on the spot, realizing that soft, delicate voice that belonged to her. Slowly, he lifted his gaze and meet her emerald eyes, that was wide and full of nervous emotions. Sasori felt his hand quiver as he snatched the sketchbook from her, startling her as she gave it to him, shifting her feet awkwardly side to side. Sasori felt light-headed and hazy, warm and alive as he felt his fingers brush agaisnt hers, and he flustered-his skin matching his red hair.

"Are you okay? You look a bit red" Sakura said, chewing her bottom lip nervously as she stepped forward, hesitantly raising her hand to touch his forehead. Sasori felt her warm hand press agaisnt his forehead, and he sighed, loving the attention. He had craved for this moment for years, and it was finally happening! Nobody could compete with the giddy happiness that stirred in his heart. Nobody.

But his happiness was short lived when Sakura drew her hand back, and he stood there feeling cold and lonely without her touch. She was so beautiful, so meek like a lamb and so delicate it reminded him of the expensive dolls inside his grandmother's closet. Sasori knew he could never make a puppet as perfect as her, he could never choose the right colour for her eyes. Emerald green, the purest of gems was the colour of her eyes, and it would change when she blushed or felt emmbarrased,  
and her eyes would gradually turn a hazy green moss coloured. Sasori trembled, wanting her to touch him again.

"...please" he whispered in a hoarse voice, his hand around her wrist in a tight grip. Sakura's eyes widened and she felt her emotions stirr up, and blushed a deep scarlet as she stepped closer, and before she knew it-he slammed her agaisnt the wall. He was panting, his eyes filled with pain and love as he leaned in to close the gap,  
his fingers tracing her jaw line before he bent in to brush his lips agaisnt hers.

Sakura breathed heavily and ran her hands through his locks, feeling light-headed as she was filled with euphoria and yearning. Soon, his actions became more desperate and Sasori found himself laying on top of Sakura inside the storage closet, their breaths mingling together as he pressed his body agaisnt hers and she softly moaned, her shaky hands gripping his shoulders as he buried his face inside her hair, trying to collect himself.

Love and lust was a recipe for disaster.

Sasori stepped away and collapsed on the floor, panting heavily as he stared at Sakura, her legs trembling. So beautiful, he thought as he reached in to play with her locks,  
feeling exhausted at their actions. Sakura reached in and kissed him, her forehead touching his as she ran her fingers through his soft locks, causing Sasori's hands to quiver as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up, making her legs wrap around his waist as they kissed with passionate desperation. The bell rang, causing Sakura to jump and breath heavily, knowing lunch was over and she had to go to her next lesson.

Art. With Sasori.

Sakura panted and smoothed her crumpled clothes, poking her head in between the door before running outside, leaving a breathless Sasori with a half open shirt and lip gloss smeared across his lips. She smells of cherries, what an intoxicating smell, he thought as he left the hot warm, walking towards his art class with Sakura firmly in his thoughts.  
She drived him crazy, made him be on the verge of losing his sanity because of her-he had never known a girl that could make him so worked up, so happy and exhilarated. That was the bad thing about Sakura, she left you wanting more and more of her, until she would scream your name, her voice dripped with pleasure.

Who knew Sasori had a dirty mind.

As he entered the art class, his eyes were firmly on Sakura who looked so lovely with her flushed cheeks and her slightly messy hair. She caught his stare, and jumped on her seat, looking emmbarrased to see him as she edged closer to the window, letting her face cool off as the wind came whistling by. Sakura could not believe what had just happened inside that storage room, she had kissed him and touched him. The Sakura who kissed him was somebody she didn't know, but another estrange girl she did not knew. Sasori sat next to her, his fingers trailed up and down her leg and his face as blank as ever, whilst Sakura's was flushed a deep scarlet.

Sasori fingered the edge of her skirt, before slowly moving up her thigh. Those precious moments inside the storage room wasn't enough for Sasori, he wanted more, much more and he knew Sakura could offer him everything he desired. She was a perfect being in his eyes, and would grow more beautiful if only he could find himself on top of her, her screaming and moaning his name as she clawed his back. Sasori shuddered with delight, feeling the heat warm his skin.

Soon, she would be his. And only his, nobody else's.

Sakura never grew used to being stalked by Sasori, her hair between his fingers as he played with it and his soft, gentle fingers always touching her whenever nobody was watching.  
But he was sensitive, he always panicked when she started to cry, or started to worry when she was sick and laying on her bed, looking half dead.

It calmed Sakura down, because up until he started to confess to her-she always thought she was a toy in his eyes. Nothing more, nothing less.

But it scared her as well. It was all to fast for her now, the days seemed to be long and endless, filled with hazy summers and warm feelings spreading through her chest so quickly like wildfire. Yet Sasori remained the same, calm and full of adoration for her which made Sakura feel so loved. Slowly yet gradually, that vacancy in her heart was being filled up by Sasori's love for her. But she feared it would end, since good things always seemed to die out quickly in Sakura's life and it left her broken, trying to pick up the pieces of her broken heart and sewing it back together, in hopes she can be loved again. But of course, all good things had to end.

"I'm leaving"

He said it so casually, Sakura feared their relationship meant nothing to him. But as tears started to come trickling down his cheeks, the only thing she could do was kiss him, hoping to make the pain go away. Sasori hated it when she tried to desperately patch things up, but his love for her only grew bigger and bigger until he thought his heart had enough, and could explode in any second. Suddenly, he felt desperation and he dropped his suitcase, kissing her with all his power as his shaky hands gripped her shoulders and pulled her away, his eyes shining.

"Marry me, come with me to Suna. Please" Sasori begged, desperation tinged in his voice. Sakura gasped, her eyes wide and her heart beating wildly agaisnt her chest. Marry Sasori, run away with him to Suna and stay there, happy with somebody who adored her. The idea seemed to tempting to Sakura, but she knew if she took the offer she had to drop out of one of the most amazing ballet academies in the world and start somewhere new. Sasori saw the pain in her face, and felt tears coming down his cheeks.

"Please, I love you so much it hurts" Sasori cried, kissing her roughly. Sakura felt so weak and terrified, and she pushed him away gently and her heart twisted when she saw pain in his eyes and grabbed his wrists, pressing her forehead agaisnt his.

"I'll come to Suna after university...and I'll marry you! And we'll live together..." Sakura trailed off, collapsing in hysterical sobs. Sasori hugged her tightly, his strong arms around her thin frame as he nuzzled his nose agaisnt her hair and exhaling sharply, knowing he couldn't hug her like this after five years of her in the ballet academy. It made him hug her tighter, and as the hostess announced the flight to Suna was starting within fifteen minutes, Sasori slowly let go of their tight embrace and walk away.

Sakura stared at his form, before he vanished from her life-for an extremely long and lonely five years.

Five years later:

Sakura exited the dance studio in a hurry, flagging down a cab before giving strict instructions on heading to the airport, the ticket in her shaky hands as she held it to her chest tightly. Five years had been up, and she had been promised a place in the new ballet theatre at Suna. It was perfect, herself and Sasori living together and her having a stable job which she loved. But the thought of seeing Sasori for the first time in five years bought a lot of memories of their relationship that countinued in high school and beyond. The cab stopped in front of the airport, and Sakura slammed the door opened and took her suitcase from the seat, running inside the airport and heading to Terminal 6. There, she lined up and handed the ticket to the stewardess, who gave her a kind smile and wished her well in her flight. Sakura hurriedly sat in the seat next to the window, wanting the flight to be over with.

Six hours of impatient waiting, butterflies in her stomach and sleeping in between, they finally arrived at Suna.

Sakura hired a car and drove through the streets of Suna, and drove to the new location where Sasori lived in. Finally, she arrived and she stared at the tall, white building, shaking with excitement yet fear. What if he forgot about her? And was already married to another girl when she was gone, and as the fear rapidly increased, Sakura stood in front of his door, trembling with fear. Slowly, she knocked on the door and waited, wondering if she should run back to Konoha and wait for the phone to call-but she had to be here, she made a promise and she had to keep it regardless the situation-

The door opened.

Sakura took a step back, as if she just recieved a blow. Sasori stood there, in a fishent top with grey pants and a girl behind him, giggling in his ear as she traced her fingers over his body. Sasori's eyes widened as he realized it was Sakura, who was trying hard not to cry and strangle his neck as best as she could. Not that Sasori could blame her, he had been lonely and confused and every morning he would wake up to find another girl beside him, with alcohol all over them. Sasori was disgusted of himself, and he couldn't believe the situation he was in with a women he loved so much, and another women he barely knew.

"Sakura...I can explain" he desperately said, his breath stank of alcohol. Sakura stepped back, snatching her wirst from his grip and raised her hand to slap him, and Sasori closed his eyes, waiting for the blow. But it never came, as he opened his eyes a few minutes later to find Sakura running down the street, and he swore under his breath and chased after her, not wanting the dearest thing that held a special place in his heart slip away from his fingers because he was careless.

Sakura passed the stalls, trying to get rid of the pain but it was no use, since as she found herself a few meters away from the bustling city, she collapsed in a dark alleyway and sobbed, her quivering hands covering her tear-stained face. It was so quiet and dirty in the alleyway, and Sakura felt like she wasn't supposed to be here, and then thought bitterly she wasn't supposed to be anywhere. Because she was a waste of oxygen, a mistake. Grubby, dirty hands shot from the dark and grabbed her, covering her mouth to block her screams as the dirty begger hovered over her, a smirk plastered on his ugly face as he quickly unbottuned her shirt. This is it, she thought as she wriggled agaisnt his grasp, trying to ignore the disgusting, stinky breath as she desperately tried to push him off her.

A large punch came flying through the air, hitting the man's skull with a satisfied crack.

Sakura screamed, and everything faded black as she collapsed on the hard, rough floor. Not noticing hands shot up to rescue her, and tear-stained golden eyes were planted on her delicate face as he carried her back to his house.

Pain. It felt raw and bitter to her.

Sakura blinked a few times, before her hands went flying to her body to find herself in a large shirt with baggy trousers around her slim waist. Disgusting memories of her nearly being raped by the begger returned to her, and she ran to the bathroom and vomited violently, feeling a large hand tap her back gently. Sakura spun around, to meet Sasori's face and slapped him, tears streaming down her face as she drank the bottle of water from his hands, before tossing it aside.

"How could you! Do you know what it's like, living for 5 years completely alone and waiting to see you?" Sakura screamed, and broke down into hysterical sobs on the bathroom floor. Two lovers on the floor, empty and unloved, hurt physically and mentally, scarred forever. Sasori reached his hand to touch hers, and Sakura tensed, before she cried and edged closer to Sasori, kissing the wound on his cheek softly, before brushing her lips agaisnt his.

And that's how he proposed to her.

Though it wasn't romantic, Sakura could hardly care. She loved and forgave Sasori, and she was so thankful it was him that saved her all those years ago, saved her from her depression. Bought meaning to her life, and as Sakura felt strong arms hug her as she shuffled agaisnt the bedsheets, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. 


End file.
